


Photosynthesis!!!

by TheAngryKimchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, No plants were harmed during the writing of this, Pointless fluff, Short & Sweet, Sunday feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: Loki doesn't have much luck when it comes to raising plants, until something very strange happens.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75





	Photosynthesis!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sternflocken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternflocken/gifts).



> Some inexplicable fluff cause I'm stuck on my ongoing stories and I suddenly felt like it 💕 
> 
> Also, gifting this to my baby girl [Sternflocken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternflocken/pseuds/Sternflocken) because I've been thinking of her while writing this as we are both plant mamas and exchange pics of our babies all the time! So, darling, this cutesy thing is for you, my first thorki friend 💕 love you so much ✨❤️
> 
> Enjoy! 💕

Loki, a bachelor who lives alone in a quaint little flat, has never had much luck when it came to raising plants. 

He's tried time and again, bought easy-to-care-for plants — African violets, asparagus fern, figs and succulents, cacti — however, despite his best efforts, his poor plant babies wither and die one after the other. And when his most recent attempt, a Chinese evergreen, starts withering, too, Loki decides this will be the last one. He's not going to be a killer of plants any more. Has endured too much heartache as it is.

That is until one late evening in early Spring when he comes back from work to find his previously very brown, very close to death plant happily absorbing the lamppost's light in its not-green-yet-but-not-brown-either leaves. He's more than surprised, but he's not going to complain about this nice twist of luck. 

He watches the plant carefully for the next week, waiting for it to change its mind and die out of nowhere, dry up all the way to its roots. Something that doesn't happen as Loki comes back home everyday to find it thriving, living its best life and he's so happy about it he decides to try with a few more again. 

So he goes out to the flower shop down the street and buys a couple succulents.

Same as the Chinese evergreen, these two keep on living and growing with no obvious problem whatsoever. Loki thinks he might be pushing his luck when he follows up with an asparagus fern and a pot of African violets such a deep purple it's almost black, but his amazing green luck continues. Still he decides to not overdo it until he can be sure. 

Not overdoing it is exactly why he goes back to the shop and buys every kind of flower he's previously owned and died, and, this time, they all grow bigger and greener, lining the windowsill of his fire exit window and throwing a splash of colour to his otherwise minimalistic flat. 

Loki is so happy that he can finally take good care of something outside of himself, he takes to whistling while watering, cooing at his beautiful babies, caressing the velvety or silky smooth leaves with his fingertips in reverence.

It’s one nice Sunday morning in late Spring, several weeks after that first miracle and Loki’s standing in the kitchen, putting together his breakfast, humming under his breath when he hears a shuffle from the direction of the window. He turns alarmed to see a hulking beast of a man squatting on the platform of the fire escape, seemingly doing _something_ to Loki's precious babies!

"What are you doing?" He asks, holding a clean pan aloft, ready to strike the stranger’s — admittedly very handsome — face if he so much as moves towards Loki. 

The man flails a little in surprise, losing his balance and tilting back to land on his butt. Then he takes a moment to groan before he sends a beatific smile at Loki that makes his stomach clench a little.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, didn't know you'd be in today. You're usually away on Sundays."

Loki stares daggers at him. It _is_ a rarity for Loki to be home even on Sundays as his family’s traditional bonding time happens once every end of the week but how does this stranger know this? And why does he seem so casual about the fact he knows this? Loki, weirded out, raises the pan higher in warning.

"I just- I drop by once a day when I'm on my way to my flat," the man rushes to explain, gesturing to the apartment above Loki's, "I like the exercise of going up the fire exit more than the lift or the stairs inside so I drop your plants vitamins to help the poor things.”

“Vitamins,” Loki says, more than a little suspicious. His green eyes narrow when the man nods his head with too much enthusiasm. He has sat more comfortably on the platform by now, his long legs folded in front of him. 

“Yeah, you know, they don’t get too much sun here because of the other buildings and the soil is stagnant in the pot, no worms or critters to help.The vitamins help them get the nutrients they need. That’s why the ones before kept dying.”

Loki takes a step closer, pan held ready to strike. “How do you know so much about me and the plants? Are you some kind of weird stalker? Should I call the police?” And the stranger has the gut to throw his blonde head back and _laugh_! As if Loki isn’t ready to hit said head with everything he’s got!

“No! Nothing like that!” The stranger says, still chuckling. “I work at the flower shop down the road. I'm Thor. Please don’t call the police.” His full lips stretch into a smile, sky blue eyes crinkling. His face, overall, does some strange thing that makes him instantly appear innocent and trustworthy. 

Loki watches suspiciously the hand that _Thor_ extends through the window, studies the neatly cut nails, the calloused palm with the long wide fingers. The pan gets lowered to his side as Loki takes a careful step towards him. 

“Loki,” he says, waspish — the man has no right to complain about his tone anyway — and takes the proffered hand in his.Marveling a little at how _huge_ the paw is, how big this entire beast is, shoulders filling Loki’s window from side to side. Loki pulls back blushing when Thor beams a toothy smile at him, making him realise he’s still holding his hand and let go quickly.

“Nice to finally meet you, Loki. Sorry for spooking you.” 

Loki should be growing more distrustful by the minute, but something in the light twinkle in Thor’s eyes has his fight or flight mode deactivating. He nods and turns on his heel, seemingly unaffected, to continue on with his breakfast. 

Thor is still there, staring at him with an openly happy expression on his stupid face when Loki checks back at him. He glances between the lumbering blond and the slices of buttered toast and scrambled eggs. 

“Want to join me for breakfast?” He asks, despite knowing better than inviting a total stranger into his home — dude could be a freaking vampire for all he knows — but he reasons with himself that if Thor wanted to harm him he would have done so already. It’s not like Loki’s struggling would help him any, seeing as he is quite similar to a twig when compared to him – the kitchen knives are in the drawer beside him, too, if needed. Plus, it’s only fair to treat his plant babies’ apparent saviour to some food. It’s the least he can do, right?

Thor tries to kindly decline, but Loki is already throwing more eggs into a pan, so, in the end, he makes his way inside, carefully resituating the plants on the ledge so he won’t topple them over with his massive entirety. It’s terribly endearing somehow, the care with which he moves the pots and whispers to them as if they are some rational creature or something.

He comes to stand near him and Loki isn’t surprised when he realises Thor has a few inches on him. It’s only a couple or so, but his towering height along with the broadness of his chest and shoulders have Loki feeling small before him. It’s a new, maybe even refreshing if Loki has the time to ponder on it, kind of feeling as Loki seldomly meets people taller than himself, furthermore people who can make him feel like _this_ simply by standing close to him.

“So, you work at the flower shop?” A nod. “And live on the flat above?” Another nod. Loki whisks the eggs, throws in a pinch of basil for extra flavour. “How come I’ve never seen you around before then?”

“Just moved in the area a couple of months ago, got the job a while later,” Thor shrugs one of his shoulders, fiddles with the salt shaker on the counter. A strand of his long hair has escaped the low ponytail he has it tied in, falling charmingly in front of his face. “I’ve seen you around and in the shop from time to time, didn’t know you were the one living here, though.”

“Hmm, nice excuse. I'll give you that,” Loki says, smirking at him, “But I’m still unconvinced you aren’t a killer or a stalker. Just, if you decide to kill me, please do it over in the bathroom. The tiles are easier to clean.”

Thor snickers, poking him with a finger on the ribs and- _really?_ The insolence!

“I can advocate for myself; I’m as harmless as they come. Ain’t so sure about yourself, though. Those poor plants. . .” He grimaces.

“Oh, shut it you,‘ Loki mutters, trying to ignore this sudden need he gets to scream, because it’s been like twenty minutes or so since they met and he can already feel himself falling for this handsome stranger and his weird liberties.

Thor smiles at him and it's very similar to the bright rays of the sun, makes Loki feel like a plant seeking out that warm caress on his deprived and thirsty leaves, rejuvenating and stimulating.

Loki can’t wait to bloom under his green thumbs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Three months later Thor moves in with him, Loki's flat is already brimming with prospering plants and he can't get enough of his own, very personal sun! ☀️
> 
> I've been in a very springy/summery mood for a few days now and I love plants! I hope this little silly thing brought you some joy 🌺🌱☀️💕
> 
> Find me on Twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/theangrykimchi1)!🥰


End file.
